


Kitty Incident

by GT20190304



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GT20190304/pseuds/GT20190304
Summary: In the spirit world, there's a rule about reaching adulthood. A spirit needs to go to the human world to find its soulmate when they reach adulthood.  If it could find its soulmate and got kissed by them, it will turn into a human and live in the human world with its soulmate. However,if the spirit couldn’t find his soulmate, it would be forced to return to the spirit world.





	Kitty Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar, and the fist chapter is mostly explaining the background and stuff sooooo bear with me TAT

In the spirit world, there's a rule about reaching adulthood. A spirit needs to go to the human world to find its soulmate when they reach adulthood. If it could find its soulmate and got kissed by them, it will turn into a human and live in the human world with its soulmate. However,if the spirit couldn't find his soulmate, it would be forced to return to the spirit world. 

As a cat spirit living in the spirit world, Taehyun listened to this law too many times that he can recite it. Therefore he decides not to listen to the talk he was attending. As unbothered as Taehyun, he only wants to explore the human world and learn how the human world functions without magic. He heard stories told by elders about the human world and was excited to explore it. Also, the probability of finding your soulmate is slim. Most spirits will usually return to the spirit world after a year. The latest successful soulmate case was his childhood friend Choi Yeonjun 3 years ago when he found his soulmate and never came back after his 18th birthday. Spirits often seek this journey as a gap year before coming back the spirit world and work.

After saying final farewells to his parents even though he is sure he will be back after a year, he happily passed through the portal. The portal makes Taehyun swirled sooo much that he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he wake up, it was already night time. He tries to stand up in his cat form even the wind is blowing strong. When he looks down, he is stunned by the view in front of him, the city lights are shining in different colors and he realises he is standing on the rooftop of a skyscraper. He hear noises while he is enjoying the view. Quickly, he turns himself invisible, which is the only magic he could use in this form. The balcony door opens and he sees a uniformed person came out. He seeks this an opportunity to leave this place and explore the human world. Quickly, he sneaks out of the balcony before the door closed. After walking down a few steps, he realizes the way lead to a huge metal box and there is a button with an arrow pointing down. He remembered he read in those books written by the elders, saying these objects are called elevator that transport people to different levels. He immediately enters when the door is opened and press the lowest level available by jumping.

After the ride in the elevator and leaving the building, he decides to follow his plan to explore in the human world, to go to a university and listen to lectures. He had learnt that university is for higher education and as an intellectual as him, he is willing to go there to listen to lectures. He goes along his plan of going into a shop that sells a metal small square that will show everything you want to know, which is known as mobile phone. After wandering around, he realises all the shops are closed during the night. Therefore, he decides to sleep and find the address of a university later.

The next day, he is woken up by the noise created by vehicles on the street. After stretching his paws, he enters the mobile phone shop invisibly. The shopkeeper is sleeping and it is a good chance for him to search up where he is, what university is the best within the area and how to go. Jumping onto the table and swiped open the phone [as learnt in his lessons], he opens the search engine and searched where he is. Reading a couple of articles, he decides to go to Seoul National University, which is the location he arrived.

He uses his invisibility again to climb to the bus that goes to the university. After arriving at the university, he stops using invisibility and decides to explore around the school. While he is walking, he hears the students walked by saying all kinds of stuff, academics, gossips, and mostly, saying how cute the cat - Taehyun looked. He realises he is gaining attention but the students are well-mannered and didn't to touch him. But in case of making a scene, Taehyun decides to find a corner to go in invisible. Then he enters the lecture hall he feel interested after observing what the professor is talking.

After going to different classes today, he changes to his visible form because invisibility drains a lot of power from him. He finds an open area which has a stone floor with grass and flowers near it. He quickly settles himself there and prepare to take a nap.

"Omg the cat is soo cute" " I know right, why would someone abandoned it" realising someone was surrounding him, he opens his eyes and is surprised to see a crowd of people surrounding him, several with their phone in their hands filming him. The surrounding immediately cooed when he opened his eyes, one of the girls attempted to touch him carefully. He is about to escape but then when the girl touched his head gently, he feels that his magic regains a little bit faster than sleeping. "Ohhhhhh he likes it when I pat it! OMG this is so healing TAT" "Really? let me try!"

Therefore, the planned nap time for Taehyun became a kitty petting session. During the whole time, he realises that different people give different amount of magic recovery. So when a person gives more magic, he purrs so that the person would know that he liked it and patted it more. Soon, it is night time, the crowd starts to leave. Although Taehyun doesn't like being touched, he feels better now as being patted helps him gain power quicker. He can tolerate for the sake of his powers.

As he is deeply in thoughts, he didn't see someone in the back is peeking at him, but the person quickly left as another figure is slowly approaching the cat...

**Author's Note:**

> there are still more secrets that are not revealed so look forward to it, including the pairing hhhhhh. My updates will be very slow but I will not give up this au uwu. TDC:magic is almost here so remember to stay tune~~~ prepare streaming and voting. Moas let's give them at least a win uwu fighting!!!!


End file.
